El día anterior y el día de San Valentin
by Un Fantasma mas
Summary: Chico Bestia nos cuenta como conquisto a Raven en el dia de San Valentin. Pero primero nos cuenta el dia anterior como se preparo para todo. Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como están todos? bueno como se acerca San Valentín eh hecho una historia con ese tema jeje y bueno… ojala les guste… jej **

_**PD: No pude encontrar un buen titulo…pero bueno jeje **_

_**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics… :c **_

CAPITULO 1: 13 de febrero 

-Hola chicos y en especialmente a las chicas… ¡auch! – un zapato le da en la cabeza – está bien Raven solo bromeaba jeje –

¡MASTE VALE GARFIELD MARK LOGAN! – dicho eso la empática saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno ya que Rae se ah ido, les contare el día posterior antes de ser novios y verán cómo pude conquistar su difícil corazón, espero que no me haya escuchado… - murmura entre dientes algo asustado – bueno sin más preámbulos empiezo jeje todo empezó el 13 de Febrero…

_**Flashback:**_

Me levante temprano ese día en mi ordenado cuarto… no a quien engaño me desperté como siempre alas una de la tarde en mi exageradamente desordenado cuarto para luego levantarme e ir directamente al baño. Ahí es cuando la vi a ella, mi hermosa hechicera que no era mi hechicera, pero quería que lo fuera, pero no lo era y adasdsasda bueno creo que me entendieron jeje… en donde me quede, ah sí… allí es cuando la vi… - como siempre porque siempre nos vestimos igual todos los días no sé si por fiaca o por pobreza. Mmm lo segundo no creo jaja – me dirigió la mirada y me saludo con un cálido buenos días y llamándome por mi nombre

Buenos días Chico Bestia –

Hola rae – dije intentando no perder el control y viendo como se alejaba.

Luego necesidades de mi cuerpo me obligaron a entrar al tocador. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes mi mente se percato del día, 13 de febrero.

Mmm… - deduje tocándome la perilla y con el cepillo en manos – mañana es San Valentín… así que podría planear algo… - teniendo en mente eso salí del lugar para ir a desayunar, mejor dicho almorzar algo, para luego pensar algo por ese _**glorioso**_día. Dios soné como Star jeje.

Entre en el salón donde me encontré a mis amigos. Robin y Star ablando melosamente entre ellos

Lo sé mi amor saldremos mañana – dijo el tomándole la mano a ella

Espero que la pasemos bien amorcito – ilusionadamente – y que no aparezca ningún villano – murmura con algo de rabia al lo que Robin solo se toma la cabeza en señal de no saber dónde meterse. No pude evitarme una pequeña carcajada.

Luego vi a mi mejor amigo con el teléfono en mano ablando segura mente con Abeja.

Claro nena, pasare con mi bebe bien encerado por ti alas 6, sí?... ah no te dije modifique la suspensión par… - bueno Cy cuando no hablando de su "bebe"? jaja .

Escuchaba como todos hablaban de sus planes para mañana y me preguntaba que podría hacer yo para sumarme a ellos. Varias ideas pasaron en mi mente pero una me convenció por completo. Me levante decidido para salir en busca de lo que necesitaría para que el día siguiente sea el mejor de todos.

Llame la atención de nuestro líder y le comente que saldría de compras a lo que él me miro algo raro. Raro de cómo: y a este que le pico? Pero al final Robin cedió y pude salir en camino para comprar lo que necesitaba.

Primero fui al supermercado con una lista y todo – jeje no soy tan despreocupado ven? –

Haber que comprare primero… algo para beber, algo para comer, velas – toque mágico jeje – algún postre, hielo, preservativos… - me quede pensado en lo ultimo varios minutos jeje – no creo que es muy deprisa para eso mejor lo borro – sacando de mi lista la barrera anti bebes, digo profilácticos jeje fui uno a uno buscando lo que necesitaría ese día. Primero las velas, segundo el helado, – a quien no le gusta el helado de Vainilla – tercero el hielo, - los preserv… ah cierto jeje - por cuarto la comida algo que le gustase a ella y por último la bebida, veía la repisa llena de vinos finos, whiskies caros y bebidas blancas hasta que divise el prefecto trago – para mi parecer – para aquel día tan especial. Salí del supermercado con mi bolsa de papel llena, dispuesto para ir ahora ala florería – se preguntaran para qué? jaja – entre al lugar

Hola señorita disculpe – le llame la atención

Oh jaja ojala fuera siendo señorita – me respondió rebosante de alegría – que se te ofrece querido – _dios_ me quiere seducir pensé

¿B-bueno jeje quiera saber si tiene rosas violetas?-

Claro que sí muchachito, aunque lo más habitual son rosas de color rojas…

Si lo sé pero tengo algo especial para mañana…

Está bien pequeño galán – si me quería seducir no tengo dudas ¬¬ - ¿cuántas quieres?

¿Emm 3 docenas? Jeje – ella me miro extrañada como si fuera a decirme: ¿cuántas novias tienes? ¿Puedo ser una de ellas? Jaja si si lose soy un galán no lo puedo evitar, bueno mejor me callo antes de que Raven me escuche jej.

La señora me dio las flores y partí hacia la torre con mi mano derecha sosteniendo la enorme bolsa del súper y con la izquierda las flores recién compradas. Falta poco falta poco me decía a mi mismo para darme ánimo para llegar a la torre. Esquivando gente iba caminando por la vereda cuando cruce la mirada hacia una tienda y me dije; es perfecto. Entre y salí rápido de la tienda – rápido y con mucho menos dinero jeje pero valió la pena - con otro bolso más solo que esta vez era pequeño y retome mi caminata hasta la torre.

Por fin… - me dije a mi mismo, al fin llegando y tomando el ascensor – bueno ahora a poner algunas cosas en el refri y otras en mi cuarto – primero fui a dejar las flores y la pequeña bolsita en mi cuarto. Luego de dejarlas allí tome la bolsa que contenía lo que se debía poner en el refrigerador y me dispuse a salir cuando me tope con…

H-hola Star – ah jeje ¿pensaron que era Rae, no? –

¿Amigo Bestia que tienes allí? – me pregunto ella – ¿algo malo?

No Star, solo son cosas que compre para mañana –

Awwww – Star grito de la alegría que casi hace que no pudiera hacer nada el día siguiente – ¡dime! ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Es bonita? ¿Es graciosa? ¿La conozco?

Mmm… si es bonita y no, no es tan graciosa jeje y si la conoces jeje

¡Entonces dime!

Ya ya Star tranquila… es Raven jeje

¡Siiiiii! – Star me abrazo tan fuerte esta vez que hasta ella se dio cuenta de que casi me mata jaja – oh lo siento amigo pero es _glorioso _que estés enamorado de ella ^^-

Gracias Star, pero no le digas a nadie todavía, si? – le advertí –

Claro no arruinare tu sorpresa amigo^^ – dicho esto nos dirigimos hacia el salón principal. Ella se dirijo hacia la cocina y yo hacia el refrigerador para dejar las cosas que había comprado.

Las horas pasaron hasta hacerse de noche donde todos nos juntamos para comer y tener las charlas de siempre. Robin sobre villanos, Star sobre lo bueno que es la mostaza, Cy como arreglo su "bebe" hoy , Raven acotando sarcásticamente sobre las cosas y por supuesto_** yo**_ ablando sobre la cultura de Jump City y cosas importantes de la comunidad jaja na yo estaba molestando a Rae y por momentos admirando su belleza – que romántico no? Jeje-

Luego todos nos fuimos a dormir. Yo estaba ansioso que ya sea ese día, el día que sorprendería a Rae y declarar mi amor hacia ella.

**Bueno ojala les allá gustado el capítulo 13 de Febrero jeje mañana subiré el 14 de febrero. Que imaginación, no?. Me gustaría mucho terner un Review para saber si les gusto o no, pero bueno… todo no se puede tener jeje que tengan un buen día, saludos ^^**

Green Beast JR23.


	2. 14 de Febrero

_**Holaaa eh aquí la segunda parte del Fic ^^ ojala les guste… ah y feliz Día de los Enamorados a todos aquellos que lo estén jeje.**_

_**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics… :c **_

14 de Febrero.

Riggggggggggg sonó el despertador que programe para las nueve de la mañana. Pero por cuestiones de no poder dormir por lo ansioso que estaba y quedándome despierto hasta las tres de la madrugada, me termine levantando a las cinco de la tarde ignorando el despertador jeje.

– ¡Oh por dios! ¡Las cinco! Bueno Garfield no todo está perdido – me dije para calmarme y decidí salir lo más tranquilo para no levantar sospechas. Tome camino hacia el salón principal para comer algo.

\- Hola chicos – salude ah un Cyborg trajeado y una Raven normal como siempre con un libro en mano – por dios Cy que galán jaj por fin te veo con ropa – cuando él se me acerca a mi

\- Hola bestita y si todo listo para hoy jeje-

\- Ojala que la pases bien – dándole ánimos a mi mejor amigo

\- Obvio que si hermano. Y tú no tienes planes – me pregunto dándome un codazo y levantando las cejas jaja-

-La verdad que no Cy… - trate de no decir nada de lo que iba a hacer. Pero luego Cyborg empezó a mirarme a mí, luego hacia donde estaba Raven, luego a mi otra vez, luego Raven, a mí, Raven, a mí, a Raven, así un par de minutos hasta que no aguante mas y deduje – ¡oh! Viejo, Star te dijo?

\- Si bestita jeje – felizmente y luego me tomo de los brazos y se puso serio, allí pensé que me iba a regañar o algo por el estilo, o que no hagamos "travesuras" jeje me entienden? – Suerte amigo – simplemente lo dijo y me abrazo

\- Gracias Cy jeje – luego de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

Solo quedamos Raven y yo fue lo que pensé. Me dirigí hacia el sofá donde estaba Rae para ver la televisión y poder sacar algún tipo de conversación con ella

-Hola Raven, molesto si veo televisión?- pregunte.

-Hola Chico Bestia, tranquilo no molestas… mientras no la pongas muy fuerte –

-Está bien no lo subiré – y le dedique una sonrisa y a lo que ella también me respondió con lo mismo pero de una forma leve. El tiempo pasó en silencio por ambos hasta las siete y media. Decidí romper el hielo entre nuestro silencio

-Oye rae – llame su atención

-¿Qué pasa? – me respondió monótonamente aun enfocada en su lectura

\- ¿no sales ni nada hoy? –

\- no… y tú? – logre captar su atención a tal grado que logre de deje de leer su libro –

-Mmm si… es alguien que conozco hace tiempo -

-Oh… - ella se quedo mirando al aire, pensé que se había desilusionado – genial… creo que soy la única sin hacer algo hoy… - si, cuando dijo eso me di cuenta que se había puesto mal, pero no se notaba en su rostro, ella estaba como siempre. Allí me dispuse a darle animo da algún modo. Me acerque a ella y le dije… -

-Vamos Rae, nadie nunca esa solo, siempre tenemos a alguien para poder hablar, reír, llorar o amar. Sé que este es el día de los enamorados, y capas no tengas a nadie para amar en este instante o capas sí. Pero si no lo tienes ya llegara a ti Rae… -

-Si… tienes razón – logre que dejara de mirar hacia la nada y me miro fijo – además lo de hoy todo comercio – jaja ahí me di cuenta que volvió a ser la misma Raven que quiero, lógica.

\- Si puede ser pero es el día para los que están enamorados de corazón Rae- le dije levantándome y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando me llamo desde el sofá.

-Oye Gar – al escuchar mi verdadero nombre saliendo de su boca me llamo mucho la atención y me voltee hacia ella – gracias…

-De nada Rachel – respondí también usando su nombre y dándole una sonrisa.

Paso media hora desde que hable con ella. Yo estaba en mi habitación esperando que marque las ocho en el reloj. Asumí que ella ya no estuviera más en la cocina y que estuviere en su habitación para yo poder preparar todo.

Ya era hora y me dispuse a arreglar todo, me dirigí al refrigerador donde estaba todo. Cocine el plato para ambos – lo que fue rápido y sencillo, solo que el lugar no quedo muy bien que digamos jeje – tome las cosas que había comprado el día siguiente y me dirigí hacia la azotea. Puse una mesa para dos con velas, una cubeta con hielo para la bebida. Acomode un par de flores por el lugar – no todas jej – y listo solo me faltaban tres cosas. Entre a mi habitación, me cambie solo la pate de arriba de mi traje – no por querer bañarme, bueno… solo un poco que no tenía ganas jeje – para remplazarlo con una remera banca muy simple para luego arriba ponerme un saco de vestir elegante. Tome la bolsita y saque un estuche elegante que había dentro y lo coloque en mi bolsillo. Después tome las flores restantes y con una nota en mano me puse en frente de la puerta el Raven.

_**POV Raven **__(según lo que ella le conto a Gar)_

Toc toc

-¿Sí?

…

-¿Chico Bestia? ¿Eres tú?

…

Abrí la puerta pensando encontrar a Garfield. Pero me encontré con una flor y una nota que decía:

_Hola Raven, espero no haberte molestado, solo quiero decirte algo... si quieres saberlo solo sigue las flores…_

_Te quiero, un amigo._

Termine de leerlo para empezar a seguir las flores y una a una levantarlas. Me sentí especial, no pensé que esto me iba a pasar a mí, nunca pensé que alguien me quisiera…

Llegue hasta las escaleras de la azotea. Allí sentí que tenía el estomago lleno de mariposas era algo nuevo para mí, pero era agradable. Llegue hasta la puerta temerosa la abrí para encontrarme con la azotea rodeada por flores y algunas velas bien ubicadas. Pero mi vista se concentró cuando lo vi a él. Parado con su sonrisa llena de ilusiones que me encanto desde ese momento, con el saco de vestir y con su traje por parte que le dio un toque diferente, un toque especial y en su mano una rosa mas de color violeta.

_**POV Garfield **_(Gar vuelve a contar la historia)

-Hola de nuevo rae… - me acerque a ella y pose la rosa violeta que tenía en mi mano en su ojera, obviamente le saque las espinas – gracias por venir – y le di un eso en la mejilla al que iso explotar en vela – una vela menos jeje –

-Perdón… no fue mi intención – vi como se sonrojó y como se encogió de hombros temerosa, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-No hay problema Rae – le dije suavemente - ven, tomemos asiento y comamos algo, si? –

-Está bien… - le tome la mano la dirigí hacia la mesa – permítame madame – dije caballeroso acomodándole la silla – wow… esto es por mi? – estaba nerviosa jeje me encanta verla nerviosa.

-Si rae esto es por _**ti **_– ella se ruborizo y causo que otra vela estallara

Perdón… solo que esto… no me lo esperaba no se –

-Tranquila Raven... – la interrumpí – solo disfruta – ella solo asintió y miro hacia la cubeta con hielo y la bebida – quieres?

\- Si por favor, es champagne? – pregunta cuando me ve servir su copa

\- Qué? No Raven es Sidra sin alcohol como vamos a tomar eso – ella se agarro la cabeza y soltó una pequeña carcajada y pum otra vela menos. jeje sigo pensando que fui un estúpido al comprar Sidra sin alcohol en vez de champagne –

\- Bueno no está mal… es encantador? Supongo… - la sonrisa de Raven cada vez era más repetitiva y me encantaba.

-jeje bueno quieres comer? Prepare algo, espero que te guste – destape una bandeja que estaba en el centro de la mesa y ella solo dijo…

\- Waffles-

\- B-bueno es lo que te g-gusta así que… los hice ^^ - estaba nervioso –

\- Gracias, probaré algunas – ya su sonrisa no se iría mas – están deliciosas gracias Garfield – allí confirme que estaba a gusto con lo que pasaba.

De nada Rae^^ me alegra mucho que te gusten y... como la estas pasando? – le pregunte, ya estaba ansioso -

\- Bien la verdad estoy sorprendida, pero también quiero saber algo chico bestia… - su sonrisa que tanto admire por tantos minutos se desvaneció y su mirada paso a ser triste… - porque todo esto por mí?, porque si no soy la clase de chica normal de la tierra?, porque si casi siempre te trato mal?, porque si cua…

\- Porque te amo Raven! –La interrumpí sacando todos mis sentimientos a la luz- Te amo desde que te vi, me encanta tu forma de ser, la cual es misteriosa y reservada pero me la que encanta descubrir todos los días que nos vemos, el cual ninguna chica del mundo lo tiene. Me encantan tus ojos únicos serenos y calmos de color violáceos que me hipnotizan cuando los veo. Simplemente te amo Raven – me pare y me acerque a ella, a esto ella también se levanta y nos ponemos frente a frente – _Te amo_… - ambos serramos los ojos, acerco mis labios a los de ella. Pun pun pun escucho varias cosas romperse y me sacan una sonrisa antes de tener contacto con sus labios…

\- _Yo también te amo Garfield…_ \- me susurra para luego sentir todo el amor del uno hacia el otro por medio del beso tan esperado. Cosas volando, explotando, la sidra sin alcohol que había comprado echa trisas pero nada de eso me importaba. Solo me importaba saber que yo y Raven nos amábamos…

\- Eso fue increíble gar – me miro y se aferró a mi – te amare hasta no poder mas, _**te amo**_ – y me besa de vuelta -

Nos dejamos de besar por falta de aire, ella se da vuelta y que da de espaldas hacia mí para que la abrase mientras miramos desde lo alto de la azotea hacia la cuidad que protegemos todos los días. Allí me acuerdo de mi pequeño estuche.

\- Raven cierra los ojos… hay algo más que quiero darte – se lo dije dulce mente cerca de su oreja y ella lo hace. Al notar que tena los ojos cerrados saque un collar con una pequeña forma de corazón de color violeta del estuche y delicadamente lo pase en frente de ella y luego lo abroche detrás de su cuello – míralo rae… -

\- E-es… es hermoso Gar… no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mi… juro que voy a intentar lograr hacer algo parecido para el año siguiente, para San Valentín… _**te amo**_ –

\- Yo también te amo Rachel – dicho esto nos besamos una vez mas y seguimos así toda la noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente así hasta hoy en día.

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

\- Bueno chicos y chicas así fue mí día anterior y el día de San Valentín o de los Enamorados como sea en cualquier parte del mundo jeje. Solo para decirles que es un día muy especial para todas las parejas que se aman de verdad. Como nosotros, Rae y yo y vamos a vivir nuestro segundo día de San Valentín hoy, que como dijo ella me lo sorprendería de algún modo, aunque ya no es sorpresa porque me lo dijo jaja. Ahora ella lo está preparando una sorpresa mientras yo les conté lo que paso la primera vez –

\- ¿Estás listo ya Gar?-

\- Claro que si mi Rae-Rae jej –

\- Tienes suerte que es San Valentín o sino ya estarías nadando ¬¬ -

\- Jeje lo sé amor, muua- le da un beso _**– te amo Raven –**_

Dicho eso salieron de la habitación para celebrar el día pero esta vez preparado por Raven.

_**Bueno jej segundo fic terminado wiii. Junte toda mi imaginación para poder lograr algo de romance eso me cuesta mucho jeje. Y que les pareció bueno? Malo? Malísimo? :c**_

_**Y que dicen quieren saber lo que le preparo Raven a Chico Bestia? Jaja solo si piden jeje el romance me cuesta mucho ^^ **_

_**Gracias ^^ saludos a todos **_

_**Green Beast JR23. **_


End file.
